The Fallout-Adventure Time Theory
Have you ever heard of the game Fallout? Probably! Its a very popular game franchise started in the 90s and now owned by Bethesda, who made Fallout 3, and published Fallout New Vegas. And do you know of Adventure Time, the show about a human kid named Finn and his magic dog with the power to form into anything he needs. He also can talk. Now I bet your wondering "Okay, those are two completely different things you idiot!" And you would be right. This theory however states that Fallout, Adventure time, and Metro take place in the same universe, and the same world. Our World. How about I back it up with facts! First up is Adventure Time. The show is about how Finn, the last know human in the land of Ooo ( Ooo is the world Adventure Time takes place in) and his talking dog named Jake, who is very smart, is like a brother to him, and has the ability to form into anything he wishes. The two travel Ooo and meet people like Princess Bubblegum, The Ice King, and Marceline. Now the creator has CONFERMED that the show takes place in a post apocalyptic setting, which can be proven with the backgrounds contain nukes, tanks, destroyed buildings, and other high tech gear. The creator also talked of the "Mushroom War" which possibly means Mushroom clouds. Now to note I didn't come up with this part, another man did. I'm just using it to strengthen the theory. SO DONT RAGE! I digress though. Next we reference the episodes in which Finn meets humans who live underground in a destroyed subway system, and he is attacked by possessed skeletons who possibly died in the war. This explains all about the shows settings and mutated creatures. Now one fact helps back my theory. Adventure Time's world is missing a chunk, perhaps North America, as it would have been heavily nuked. At least from the perspective of Finn, as he most likely lives in the ruins of East Germany, because he lives in a grass land that also has a place that can have heavy snow and rain, but once heavily populated city's. Since he lives in Europe with all his friends, none of them would have any idea of how to tell if North America is still here, concluding it must be destroyed. Or is it? Fallout is a game that takes place in the 2200's, 200 years or so after the Great War, a war in which China and The United States of America exchanged nuclear fire, which also probably extends to Russia firing its nukes all over, including a large amount in Europe. Soon, in 2 hours the world is destroyed. The few who survived lived in Vaults, which were located all around the United States. 200 years later, humanity is slowly rebuilding, when the Master, who controls a army of Super mutants, is trying to kill humans in the United States, when you come along and kill him. 80 years later, the character who killed the master has a descendent who has to save his village, Arroyo, when they are running out of water. So you go to find the GEKO, a device that terraforms the land and creates lush grassland. You find it, but then the Enclave, remnants of Americas elite, kidnaps your village, in which you then save them and sacrifice your self. The third game takes place around 20 years after the second, but is not a direct sequel. You can buy the game and play it for yourself. Now I bet your wondering what this has to do with Adventure Time. Well the games never directly, story based, reference Europe. The people of the Mojave, to the Capitol Wasteland, to Mexico never talk of Europe. They most likely think that the continent of Europe was probably destroyed by Russian and Chinese Nukes. Or was it? That's right! Fallout takes place in North America, in which they don't know that Europe has mutated into a continent full of magic and skeletons, while Adventure Time takes place in a transformed Europe that has magic, in which the inhabitants of the land of Ooo, or East Germany, don't know that America has become a much more irradiated land of monsters and humans. Look back at both series, and it makes more sense than you'll think. Both have high-tech things like rockets, Both have monsters mutated by radiation, Both have swords, Both have guns, and Neither references the other continent. Like I said, take a look back at both pieces of media. You might be surprised.